To The Heavens
by JadeMaryC
Summary: In the afterlife with Severus, we find out what Severus' heaven is..  I know I suck at summaries but if you're a fan of Snape- you will probably enjoy this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**A/N: Hey guys. This is a short story about Lily and Severus, with help from my page on facebook; I have got the idea for this fic. Hope you like it. If not, I don't really mind! I do it for fun ^^**_

The snake thrashed and stabbed at Severus as soon as the hisses came out of the Dark Lord's mouth.

"Nagini... kill."

The pain was beyond imaginable. He will be gone soon and Severus knew this.

In a flash before his eyes, the Dark Lord and Nagini apparated away. Not to his suprise, Harry Potter soon came to his side. He knew he had to do what the foolish old man had told him to do,tell the boy everything, but how? He could not tell him, there was not enough time. There was only one this for it. He cried out the memories with all his mite left in him.

"Take them to.. the penseive." he whispered weakly.

The boy was holding his neck. The Granger girl collected the memories and Severus looked at the boy. His eyes, his mother's eyes were staring back at him.

"Look- at me." he murmured.

The green eyes met black and Severus could let go. He took his final breath and died.

And then he was floating upwards. To the heavens, all he could see was white.

He woke in a place indentical to the place he lived as a child, the place he met Lily. But it was cleaner, much, much cleaner. He was his adult self and Severus didn't know what was happening.

He got up and looked around the unnaturally clean place. He noticed a woman, with long red hair, sitting by a tree.

He realised who it was at once. Lily Evans... the woman who made him happiest and help create the most greatest memories of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the second chapter, I am sorry it took so long, I have just been busy. It is a bit confusing how James isn't here but I figured it would be Snape's Heaven.. if you get what I mean? Anyway, hope you like it. **

He couldn't beleive his eyes, he had to see her, to hear her voice one more time and before he could stop himself he was pacing over to her.

"Lily!" he called.

She turned and recognised him at once, "Severus, where have you been?" she said embracing him with a hug, "I have been worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about now." he murmured into her ear, "I'm here now and you're here now."

They released the hug and Lily gestured towards the small brook a little furthur across the grass.

"Shall we go to the brook, Sev?" she said.

"Whatever you want, Lily." he replied with the first smile in so long his face ached with the effort.

Lily began to run towards it, slowly followed by Severus. When they reached it they plopped down and Lily ran her fingers through the water.

"It feels so cooling. You have a go!" Lily said grabbing Severus' hand and putting it into the water. Severus jumped at the contact with Lily's hand and found himself not wanting to let go... of course, Severus loved Lily. But did Lily love him?

He looked up and found Lily looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Yes, it feels lovely under this lovely sunshine we are having." he said with another face aching grin.

He realised he felt really hot under his cloak and decided to take it off. Lily took her cardigan after and then suddenly paused.

"Hey! Look Severus, a fish! Aaaaaaw! Look it's soo cute." Lily said pointing at the brook.

"Oh, how pretty it is." Severus said.

"Oh yes, I could look at it forever.." Lily said, adoringly.

"We could scoop it up and put it in the little pond in our garden." he blurted out. What was he talking about? "Our garden"? We had.. a garden together? Then that must mean we have a house..

"Oh yes! That would be amazing, Sev! What a good idea." she said.

Severus picked up the fish and some water in his cloak and walked at a steady but fast pace after Lily. When they reached there house it was everything Severus had dreamed off. He quickly slipped the fish into the pond and stared up at the house.

It was large, with white walls and wooden balconies were coming out of it. The windows were made of the same wood and the panes stuck out in the fancy way of a mansion. He had dreamed about this for years in his living life.

"Shall we go in for some lemonade?" Lily said.

"With ice for sure." Sev said going to the back door.

When they stepped in, Severus took a look around.

"You go and change out of them ghastly thick clothes of yours, I'll get the lemonade." Lily called.

So he went upstairs and found a room saying "Sev's room." which made him wonder- why didn't they have a room together? Perhaps they weren't in love then..

He stepped into his room and went towards the wardrobe, he found a pair of three-quarter jeans and a simple white t-shirt and slipped them on. He went downstairs and found Lily in there canopy outside with a magazine in her beautiful hands.

"Thanks, Lil." he said taking up his lemonade and drinking it eagerly. "So, why was it again that we decided to live together?"

"Well, you had the idea that we should put our money together and buy an amazing house and live in it as friends." she said.

"Oh. It is a really lovely house."

"Agreed!" she said, turning the page on her magazine gracefully.

They sat there for a while until the sun started going down and Lily summoned a couple of candles. Severus went and got some more lemonade and a radio. He put it on and a very familiar song came on from there childhood games..

"Wow." Lily said, standing up and placing her magazine on the table. She held her hand out to Severus as if wanting to dance. He got up and took her hand and they started to dance around the canopy.

The song slowed down a little and Severus pulled Lily closer. Lily looked up at him and she looked more beautiful than ever in the candle light.

Before he could stop himself, he kissed her and he found Lily kissing him back. He couldn't let go and they stood there for what he remembered was a very long time..

_**A/N: So that's it.. if you think I should carry on.. tell me and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and Review if you want.. See ya. **_


End file.
